Morning secrets
by Song to Fly
Summary: They have their little moments, shared when no one else is looking.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I love this pairing so much, so why not ? _

_English isn't my native language so... sorry if there are mistakes. :/_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

In the Survey Corps headquarters, there usually was a morning routine. People who led normal lives would qualify it as boring, but each member of the Squad cherished those mornings like there was no tomorrow. And it was because of that they savoured every moment, because there could be no tomorrow.

Erwin and Levi would usually wake up first, while Erwin would start his day with paperwork, Levi would shower, let the realm of sleep be washed and slide over his body. During that exact same time, Petra would already be downstairs, lovingly preparing breakfast and coffee. She took that duty very seriously, she actually didn't have to prepare anything for anyone. She's a soldier. But she chose to, she did it, and everytime there would be a slight smile tracing her lips.

Petra would also always take a plate to the Commander. She knew he was busy and didn't really have time to share a proper breakfast with them, so she thought he should at least eat something, and even if he wasn't always there to make memories with them, he'd eat something, and he'd know his soldiers were also alive, healthy, talking in the kitchen around a meal. It would make him smile.

After that, she'd hurrily go back to the kitchen and she would find her Heichou. She would say hi, she would smile, and she would bring him his favourite mug full of coffee.

He liked her coffee, she just knew how to make it taste good. She also knew how every member of the squad liked it. And even if Auruo would always take the same one as Levi, she knew he secretly didn't like the taste that much and would want milk and a little bit of sugar with it.

This morning was no different. But Petra had an idea in mind. It wouldn't leave her alone, it had been wandering in her mind when she was still not fully awake, between the realm of dreams and the cruel reality they live in. She wonders if that wasn't just the last piece of a dream she had during the night.

After going back to the kitchen she found him there.

« Good morning, Heichou ! » she said happily.

He shifted his gaze at her and nodded his head.

« 'Morning, Petra. »

He didn't wait for her to bring him his mug this time, he already took a sip and it made her feel a lump of embarrassement in her stomach. She should've been there. Serve him his coffee. He followed her with his eyes as she went to a corner to pick up something for her and have a seat.

Usually there would be a silence, which isn't a bad thing. It wasn't awkward, they just enjoyed a moment of peaceful quiet together, it appeased them and none of them would break it.

But today, she wanted…

« Oi, Petra. »

That startled her. She quickly lifted her gaze from her cup and looked at him, straightening her back.

« Yes, Heichou ! »

« Is something wrong ? »

It made her internally smile. This man cared, he cared more than humanity would ever know. He'd ask her how she feels, he'd stay by his men's side. He never left hers. He just didn't openly show it or brag about it.

She loved that about him.

« Say, Heichou… » she said while glancing back at her mug.

He took a sip. « Mmh ? »

« Nothing is scheduled for today, right ? I mean… could we go on a ride ? To let the horses run a little bit, they… they need some exercise, I thought… I thought we should maybe just go outside... ? »

She wished she had prepared her speech, learnt it by heart. She wasn't a shy woman, she would talk and say what it is in her mind, but in front of him, alone… She found it hard. The blackhaired man didn't answer, he just looked at her. She wondered what kind of thoughts raced through his head, and felt somehow ridiculous. So, as a catch-up, she added.

« With the whole Squad of course ! »

There finally was a reaction.

He took another sip from his mug.

« Finish your coffee. Quick, we're leaving before the other's stupid asses come down. I just hope we won't encounter that crazy witch on our way to the stables. »

He didn't want them there. They'd be noisy as usual, Petra would have to endure Auruo's teasings, and even if he'd never say something about that, it annoyed him deep inside.

He wanted her to be happy for a while. After all, it was a luxury they couldn't always afford.

He wouldn't openly tell her that, he wouldn't openly say he cares, or how the slight contact they have sometimes would make his eyes slightly widen and his heart spead up, when his hand would lightly touch hers randomly, how being near her made his stomach flutter. He couldn't do that. But he knew it was there, and it was enough for him. He would've never thought he'd experience this someday.

He sat up, heading towards the door, and she followed him. He stopped near the door, freeing the way so she could go out of the kitchen first, he landed a hand in her lowerback for a second, as to make her understand she was a lady.

And ladies first.


	2. Chapter 2

Awwwn thank you for the positive feedback for the first chapter. I actually wanted to keep it as a OS but you guys made me want to at least write another chapter.

Watch out, it's a little bit fluffy. :3

Again, if you have any critics or remarks feel free, I'm very open about that and if it can help me improve then thank you in advance ! :D

* * *

During their run, he spoke no word. He heard her talking about some nonsense but he frankly didn't care, his horse was a little bit behind hers, and all he could do is stare at her blonde strawberry hair.

How it waved from right to left, how it would curl, fall back, and then go up again as the horse goes on. Her hair had shades of blond and auburn, « always shining » he thought to himself.

For a while he wondered how it would feel if he took breaths into her hair, if he nudged her hair with her nose while closing his eyes.

Goddammit Levi, quit thinking about stuff like this, she's under your lead.

She's a soldier. You can't look at her in another way.

_I want her._

It kept replaying in his head during the whole run, and he internally cursed because while usually he could control things, this just wouldn't go away.

They eventually stopped, leaving the horses eat some grass and wander around. He laid his back against the nearest tree while she opened her arms, looking at the sky and smiling.

« It's beautiful ! »

She's beautiful. In every sense of the word.

It surprised him when she let herself fall on her back, and he promptly went to her side, asking her if she was alright, if she didn't get hurt. Seeing his expression made her giggle. She sighed, opened her eyes and looked at his concerned expression.

« Lay beside me, Heichou. Please. »

« Tch. Now isn't the time to guess what each cloud looks like, Petra. »

_What are you doing to me, Petra. Just what kind of shit are you doing._

Even though these were his thoughts, he still did as she said, and laid beside her. He wasn't really close to her, he didn't want to. That would make him feel unwanted things.

It didn't help him when she stretched out her arms, and her hand lightly touched his. His muscles tensed a little, and she felt it under her skin. Petra stilled her hand, let it rest on his, and after a while, he relaxed.

He felt her shift, he didn't really mind her moving, he just didn't want her to get closer.

He'd already start feeling her scent tickling the tip of his nose, and God how good it felt, she smelled of flowers, fresh morning air and freedom. She smelled like the world he'd want to live in.

_Heck no, Levi._

He didn't know how it happened, he was sure his eyes were closed and her hand was still above his. If it wasn't for the little scream he heard under him, he wouldn't have known what the hell was going on.

« Heichou… ? »

He was hovering her, each of his legs next to her hips. His hands were firmly pressed against the grass next to each side of her head, he could even feel some of her locks caress his skin.

What would everyone think if they ever saw him treating one of his subordinates this way ?

Of course that was forbidden.

« Hei… Heichou… »

But it was right there. He could feel her scent sticking to his flesh, he could feel her breath and how her heart had started skipping beats too. He wasn't dumb, he knew he was somehow attractive. He'd already made women feel weak on their knees. He just didn't know if his own knees would support his weight for a little more, he didn't know if he could stop himself, bring himself back to reality, he needed someone to slap him.

But no one would ever slap Humanity's Strongest. He reminded others, others didn't remind him. He had control over himself…

… As long as she wouldn't press her hand against his.

« Heichou, please… »

_Why would you press your hand on mine. What kind of things just made your common sense shatter._

He heard her talking, saying something. Levi couldn't just figure out what, it didn't matter. He didn't care about that. Inside him his heart would punch against his ribcage, would throw away any reasonable thoughts, his stomach would just turn against itself and just make him feel like he's trapped somewhere, there was a shock going from his spine to his toes.

« Petra. Move. »

Petra didn't have any way to move, he was all above her, around her. His arms and legs were just around her face and hips, her body was in a prison, she had been taken aback, and even if she would actually have liked it while daydreaming, she had no idea how to react now, how to feel about any of it.

« I said move, Petra. »

« I c-can't, Heichou… »

He just wanted to blame her for not leaving, he would tell himself she's the one who stayed there.

A woman can take just that much before snapping, and that is exactly what happened. She put her elbows against the grass to lift her weight up, and…

« Don't do that, Petra. »

The man didn't answer as she was getting closer and closer to his face. And that was it, he pressed his lips against hers, sealing them with whatever feeling there was between them. He didn't know, and perhaps he'd never know.

She even tasted like flowers and honey and everything sweet this world could lift. She was soft too, for a Soldier, she was incredibly soft. Perhaps too soft. He felt her slender fingers against his cheek, other fingers curling at the base of his neck, and he lifted his body up while adorning her back to bring her closer to him as he sat up.

« Hei… »

He pulled himself away from the kiss, his grey blue-ish eyes blurred.

« Levi. » He wanted her to say his name.

_Say my name._

She just wanted to kiss him a little bit more, and another « heichou » escaped her lips, like a plea.

« Levi. » He said again.

She didn't know, how could she call him by his name… How did she even end up in the secure place his arms formed for her. But it didn't matter how she ended up there. She didn't give it much thought because she left like their bodies fit perfectly against each other, he would fill up every empty corner she'd have, and she would do the same. But she couldn't break the last limit there was between them, she couldn't give up on his title and call him by his name.

But for the first time of her life, she felt whole.

« Levi. »

And there, his narrow eyes widened in shock.

Damn her for making his name sound so good.

He just wanted that sound to keep replaying in his ears, everyday, all the time.

* * *

Okay so thank you for reading, I'm afraid this will be the last chapter for this ff. If you have any request, please feel free to PM me ! :D


End file.
